Misunderstood
by Twilightfanficfreak
Summary: He didn’t force himself on me. It was all mutual. I loved him, and he loved me. He was my babysitter. I was 12 years old, and he was 18. Let me tell you the story of how it all happened. Real work in progress and might have slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for whole story- I do not own Twilight characters or ever will. The Goddess Stephenie Meyer Does**.

He didn't force himself on me. It was all mutual. I loved him, and he loved me. He was my babysitter. I was 12 years old, and he was 18. Let me tell you the story of how it all happened.

I was in such a bad mood when I first saw him. Me Isabella Swan was grumpy at my parents for leaving me with a stranger while they went out to have fun. I didn't need a babysitter. I was a big girl. Now that I think back it was the best decision my parents ever made.

"But, Bella we'll be back soon. If you be good maybe you could stay alone next Saturday. Edward is really nice, and just be good okay." my mother aka Renee Swan had said. She left me wearily with my father Charlie Swan to their first of many date nights. He came in right behind them as they left. My mother gave him all the emergency numbers and finally left.

When he turned around I was awestruck. He was in other words beautiful. Beautiful was the understatement of the century, but I just couldn't describe him any other way. He had the most peculiar and messy bronze color hair, and the most indescribable striking green eyes. He was tall and had a strong build. Then I thought Oh my gosh I'm staring at him I should say hi. So I did.

"Hi, you must be Edward." I said. "Yes, I am Edward Cullen. You must be Bella. It's nice to meet you." he said with a smile. He seemed completely unaware of my obsessively rude stare. I also liked that he didn't talk down to me like many adults did to little girls.

After awhile of silence he spoke up. "So Bella, what do you want to do tonight? Have you had dinner yet?" he asked. I nodded, my mother had already given me dinner so the babysitter wouldn't have to worry about it.

" Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. I nodded again to timid to speak

"Anything in particular you have in mind?"

I thought about his question. "Can we watch Romeo and Juliet the 1968 version?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me with a very surprised expression. I just asked again, and he nodded. I went to the living room and popped in the movie. He sat at one end of the couch, and I sat at the opposite end. We talked a little during the previews not bothering fast forwarding the movie.

"So you like Romeo and Juliet huh?" he asked. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite books. I also love Wuthering Heights and Pride and Prejudice. I have an acquired taste of books thanks to my mother's love of literary classics. She's read them to me since I was a baby like fairy tales." I explained. I was getting more comfortable with Edward by the second.

"Good to know. Now I don't have to worry about having to baby-sit the obsessed Hannah Montana fan girl type. I was nervous about that." he said smiling at me. I smiled back, and then the movie started up and we started staring at the television screen.

By the end of the movie I was crying my eyes out. I always did. I don't know why I did it every time. I knew it was going to happen, but getting intensely focused on the movie I forget what happened in the suspense.

Edward was watching me awkwardly not knowing what to do. I just smiled at him to tell him that I was okay. He seemed relieved by that gesture.

The movie was over and my parents still weren't home. We sat in an awkward silence at opposite ends of the couch. By the looks of it Edward had never looked after a little girl before. So I tried to be nice and started making small talk. "So Edward if it's not to much to ask, can you tell me a little something about yourself. I don't like sitting here in this awkward silence." I said boldly. He looked surprised again by comment. I'd been surprising him all night.

"Um okay. I was born in Chicago, and I moved here with my family when my father, Carlisle, got a job offer here at the hospital. I'm 18 years old and I just started my senior year of high school." he told me. "Now tell me about yourself Bella."

"Okay, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan and I was born in Forks. I'm 12 years old, and I just started the 7th grade." I told Edward. Now that I think about it my life then was really boring. As the night went on we kept on talking about random things. He just asked me a bunch of random questions, and I answered. The questions went from my favorite color to what I wanted to be when I grow up. Here and there I got a question in too, which he answered as well.

Then very painfully soon I heard my parents car pull into the driveway. I didn't want Edward to leave. I was just getting to know him. Before he left I got up and gave him a big hug. An electric shock like feeling went through me that I'd never encountered before from the physical contact. From the look on his face he could feel it too. He reluctantly hugged me back after I held on awhile. He promised to come back next Saturday if I wanted him to. I nodded vigorously and smiled at the fact that I'd get to see Edward again.

After he left my mother asked, "Bella, Edward told me that you were a good girl tonight. I think from what I heard that you could stay home alone next week. Would you like that?" I thought it over for a mere second because Edward was way more important than staying home alone. I answered my mother hastily, "No mother I've thought it over and I think staying home alone would be scary and I wouldn't like being here alone. So you could call up Edward for next week."

My mother looked skeptical from my change of mind then just shrugged her shoulders and thought nothing more of it.

That night I had the first of many dreams of Edward. I knew I was smiling the whole night through.

**Hey. Tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue with the plot. Please Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week was spent thinking of Edward. I had developed a huge crush on him that night, and I admitted it to myself. I think it was very understandable that I had developed feelings for him. I mean what girl wouldn't. He was gorgeous, intelligent, and incredibly understanding. He didn't seem like the type to hurt girls in any way or form.

Then after I came to that conclusion I had to convince myself to stop thinking about him like that because I knew my childhood fantasy was just unrealistic. It could never happen. Edward and I could never be in a romantic relationship. Then on the other hand as people say age was but a number. What really made a relationship was the same level of state of mind. I kept arguing with myself about the Edward issue, and I decided to let things happen as they came. My conclusion was somewhat delusional in the eyes of a stranger for it proposed that in the back of my head that I had a hope that Edward would actually like me romantically. I knew that was a one in a million chance.

Okay, so the next Saturday was pretty similar to the last Saturday. Only we were more comfortable with each other. We sat right next to each other during the movie, which was another romantic movie I picked out called Titanic. It took me a while to convince Edward to let me see it because it was rated PG 13, and because it was pretty much a chick flick. I think we both self consciously avoided actual physical contact during the movie because we were both afraid of what we find. After the movie we automatically started talking like last week.

"So Bella do you have any good friends at school, maybe a boyfriend?" he asked teasingly

I turned a nice shade of pink at that question.

"Um, no boyfriend but I have a couple of friends. I don't really have any close friends that I could call best friends. I don't know why, but I have real trouble making friends my age." I said

"Well yeah, that's understandable your so I guess mature for your age. Really unique from anyone I've met your age." he said obligingly. I guess that was true. My thoughts were maybe a little more developed than a regular 12 year old.

"So what are your friends and or girlfriends like?" I said retaliating the question.

"I also don't have a girlfriend. My best friends are I guess my siblings. I'm adopted and I have 4 adoptive siblings. I have two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Then I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett. They're the best friends I could ever ask for. I bet you'd like them. Maybe someday you'll get to meet them." he said. I thought about that. Meeting Edward's family would be interesting, but I wasn't sure if I'd ever get a chance to do it.

While I was thinking I could feel Edward staring at me curiously.

"What are you staring at Edward?" I asked

"Just you look so intent in thought. What are you thinking about?"

"Just about what it would be like meeting your family. They sound really nice."

"I promise that you'll meet them someday. When the opportunity comes along."

Right as he said that I heard my parents' car yet again. I gave Edward another big hug, and felt the same electricity as before, when I let go I saw a confused look on Edward's face. I just didn't know what he was confused about.

That's pretty much what happened every weekend. I got into a comfortable routine with him, and kept learning new things about him every weekend. By my judgment our personalities meshed together nicely, and that made it really easy to be friends with him.

I considered him that, a friend. I think he did too. I asked him once and he said that he did consider me a friend. It was nice to hear that from him. For awhile there I thought Edward saw me as a whiny little girl he had to look after every Saturday. I also asked Edward why he did babysitting. He just told me he could use the money, and that my mom and dad sounded desperate when they called him up.

As we got closer as friends, we got into more and more physical contact. After a couple of weeks we both just started touching without really thinking about it. His gestures of affection for me felt very brotherly. He held my hand when I got scared watching a movie, he let me sit on his lap when I was having a bad day as I talked to him about it, and our hugs weren't awkward anymore. Strangely enough I liked that he was close to me like a brother. I felt nice and safe with him.

I didn't think our relationship would ever change from that nice brother sister stage. I knew in my heart that I had a little piece of hope that it would change, but my realistic and sensible sided knew that it never would. I really did want Edward Cullen to love me. I never dreamed that it would actually happen.

**Hi readers, I'm really sorry this chapter was really short but I didn't know where to cut it off. I'm not 100 on how I'm going to develope this story, but I've got a basic idea. I'll try to make them longer. How I got the idea for this story is that I've been really hooked on Mr. Nabokov's books, especially Ada and Lolita. I'd always wanted to write Twilight fanfiction, but I couldn't think of something original. This just popped into my head after reading Lolita. It is kind of demented, but that's the point. I'm a new writer, so just give me anything you can to make this story better. Thanks and Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Week by Week I grew more and more in love with Edward. Well what I thought was love. Later on I figured out that it was more of an intensified crush then anything else. In my opinion the concept of love could happen in an instant. Real love took time. No, it doesn't mean you got to choose you fall in love with, but I think love at first sight is BS. All good things came with time, love was no exception. I sound really boring I know, but I am just the real sensible type. Maybe I'll grow out of it.

Anyway as my infatuation grew, our comfortable routine stayed the same because well I never saw him outside of Saturday night. One day my mom changed all that. I was sitting in my room pining to see Edward again. I know pathetic isn't it. I didn't really have close enough friends that I hang out with outside of school. I would have been hell a depressed and lonely if I didn't have Edward. Strange isn't it. Before Edward I was perfectly content with being the quiet loner girl, but after Edward I realized how alone I really was. My parents left me alone most of the time figuratively. ( They never left me in the house alone.) My father, being the police chief, was at work most of the time anyway. I was an only child to. So silence was my best friend most of the time.

Okay enough about my pathetic life. So my mother came in and this is what she said. "Hey Bella I have something important to tell you, and I'd really like your input on it. Um, well the elementary school has an opening for a kindergarten teacher. I'm really deliberating on if I should take it. What do you think?" she said with a slightly nervous edge in her voice.

This was a surprise. I never knew my mother ever wanted to take up that teaching degree she had earned before I was born. Now that I think about it my mother's life did seem very monotonous. She needed something to work towards, some accomplishments she could say she acquired. My mother was now looking at me expectedly awaiting my answer.

"Mom I think if teaching will make you happy you should take the job." I said simply.

Her face just lighted up with enthusiasm and excitement. I was happy to make her happy.

"Okay then I'll take the job. Um the problem is if I take it I won't be able to pick you up from school or be with you at home a little bit after school." she said. At the moment I was kind of mystified myself. The school was 2 miles from my house, and Forks was unpredictable when it came to weather. It could rain in the middle of summer. So I think it would be a little hard to walk. I guess the other option was for my mom to get someone to drive me home. She had a bunch of friends, maybe one of them could do it.

Evidently not because she called up most of her friends, and they all had work or had younger kids, or they just had other things to do. My mother was thinking very intently on if she had any other friends she could call up then she started dialing again. I guess she had thought of friend, and by the smile on her face after the call I guess that they could do it.

"Bella I finally found someone who could pick you up from school. Edward will pick you up from school now. He drives a silver Volvo, so look for his car after school. He'll also stay with you at home until I come home. Is that okay with you?" she said. I just nodded, just another chance to spend time with Edward, that would be nice.

Well my mother went to Fork's Elementary school the next day, which was a Friday. to apply for the job. I guess they were pretty desperate because my mother got the job on the same day.

So that Saturday night, like every other Saturday night, Edward came over to babt-sit. Before he came over I figured that I would ask him some questions about this arrangement he agreed to. Why would he agree to watch me every day after school when he probably had much better things to do? Did he do it because he enjoyed my company, or did he do it for the money? Were my parents paying him at all? A few questions that I wanted answered.

So he came in the house carrying all his glorious features with him. You know it still surprised me at how I was still blown away by Edward after knowing him for a couple months. Well right when he saw me he smiled, and I returned the smile, though it could never be as beautiful as his.

"So Bella what are you in the mood to watch today. I kind of want to watch a comedy. Maybe take a break from the chick flicks, no offense against them I just want to watch something different." he said mock cautiously.

I smiled and said, "You can pick the movie today. I think a comedy would be a nice change too."

He decided on on Cheaper by the Dozen 2 because we'd both seen the first one, and because it was "appropriate" for my age group. He chose the movie On Demand, sat next to me, and put his arm over me in a nice warm embrace. I discovered that after awhile his close proximity and especially his touch made me all tingly and relaxed. I really liked that feeling.

Well the movie was really funny, and I laughed the whole way through. I think Taylor Lautner was really cute too.

After the movie Edward and I just sat quietly together enjoying each other's company silently. Then I broke the silence remembering my internal rant of questions I had had earlier.

"Um Edward can I ask you something" I asked in a slightly nervous voice. He just nodded his head beside me. I then conveniently seated myself on his lap so I could see him better, which was a regular occurrence with us. He looked kind of worried, so I started talking.

"Edward uh why did you agree to watch me everyday after school? I know you consider me a friend and everything, and don't get me wrong I do too. I just, I don't know, don't you have better things to do then baby-sit after school. I know I have no business asking, but I'm you just really curious." I said concluding my mini rant, then feeling very stupid afterwards.

Edward looked a little relieved, I guess because he thought that this conversation would be something more serious, and he looked a little sad to for some reason.

Then after a long length of silence he spoke up. "Bella you've got to understan that even though I've only known you for about 3 months that you're like a little sister to me. I would do anything for you like any big brother would. You need me now and I'm here to help, and it's only for an hour after school. My social life could wait for that long"

I was almost crying. I never did imagine that Edward would care about me that much. I did love Edward like a brother, and I was very happy and touched that he could return the favor. Now I was even more ecstatic about seeing Edward more often. I just didn't expect how it really did turn out.

**Well there you have it. I'm really sorry, but I really suck at transitions between time frames, so just bare with me. About their physical relationship I probably won't make Bella a lot older becuase it just wouldn't be this story if she was 16 or 17. You get me. Um yeah. So review, and I'll take as much constructive criticism as you guys give me.**


	4. Chapter 4

That Monday I had a really bad day at school. I'd gotten and F on a math test. Also at lunch I tripped, and to further my embarrassment my food spilled all over me. I knew people were going to laugh, and the adolescence of Forks Middle School did not fail to meet my expectation. I could still here them laughing when I left the cafeteria. So as you could tell today was not my best day.

I was not in a very good mood after school ended. I grudgingly went out the doors of the school building with a persistent frown on my face that had been there all day. I had remembered to look for Edward's car especially because my mother had been reminding me all morning. I instantly spotted Edward's shiny silver Volvo in the lot of old family cars. I didn't expect him to be there that early. I guess he got out of school earlier then I did because the high school was a good 10 minutes from the middle school.

I moved toward the car, and I got in the front seat. Edward noticed my bad mood, and patted my back and smiled of recognition of it. I felt much better with just being with Edward. I bet he was like that with most people. Those happy sun beams that seem to radiate from him.

Edward drove us home, and we sat at our usual couch. I told him about my day, and he held back his laughter like a pro when I told him about my lunchtime incident. He knew how clumsy I was. When I told him about my petty little problems I always felt better afterwards. I guess it was just getting it out was the relief. That was my first little afternoon with Edward because my mother came home very soon after we got there.

Speaking of my mother she was really surprised by how close Edward and I had gotten. She once asked me what we did during the evenings. I just told her the truth, and she seemed to believe me. She had this weird suspicious look before hand. I didn't know what it was, and didn't want to know. I mean there wasn't much to tell anyway. We just hung out.

The next day after school I was pretty eager to see Edward. I was kind of surprised to see him waiting for me at the entrance of my school. I just followed Edward to where ever he was going. I didn't feel like asking questions either. I trusted Edward. We stopped at this huge jeep, and out came four teenagers.

"Uh Bella I'd like to introduce you to my siblings. I was hoping you could come hang out at my house today." Edward said. I was pretty surprised. Didn't see this one coming in the near future. I looked up, and saw that I was supposed to answer.

"Sure that'd be cool I guess." I said. I wasn't sure what to think. I was nervous but excited, happy but weirdly bummed. I kind of wanted Edward to myself today, but meeting his family would be great too.

Then this big muscled guy came up to me," So you're the half pint Edward always talks about. Nice to meet you kid. I'm Emmett."

Then he picked me up and gave me a huge hug. I was losing breath when the other Cullens motioned Emmett to put me down.

After I got my breathing under control I said, "Nice to meet you too Emmett.

Emmett was a real big guy that again had this huge build. I could tell already that he wasn't a big scary guy, but a nice almost child like one. With his nice dark brown eyes and hair color.

Next to step up was who I presumed to be Alice from her brother's description. "Hi! I'm Alice. It's real nice to meet you. You're so much more prettier than Edward described you. I hope to get to know you." she said.

I smiled blushing and said a simple, "Thanks."

Alice was this small teenager about my height (4'11"). She had spiked black hair, and had that excited gleam in her eyes which probably was there for most of her lifetime. It was something that would describe Alice even if her features were all different.

Rosalie and Jasper were just courteous compared to their uber excited siblings. They were both blonde hair blue eyes, and as Edward had explained could be passed as twins. Rosalie was nice enough. She was really gorgeous though with the all American girl look. Jasper was a tall, but not lanky, guy that seemed sort of quiet.

They were all very good looking set. It surprised me how they all just seemed to fit together like a puzzle. They all looked so different, but came together like any family would. I was now excited to meet Edwards parents for pure curiosity. How would they fit together with their kids. Also just to know the people who reared Edward from his childhood.

The ride to the Cullen's house was oddly quiet. Nobody seemed to talk for some reason I didn't know. While I rode I noticed something that Edward didn't tell me. Rosalie was with Emmett, and Jasper was with Alice. You could tell from the way they looked at each other and touched. It seemed quite peculiar at the beginning of the long drive, but then it kind of seemed to make sense. They grew up to be comfortable with each other as kids like best friends. I guess it would make sense to fall in love with someone that you know so well because like I said earlier romantic love could take time. They had most of their adolescent life. I just didn't know why Edward didn't tell me. I guess it'd be weird to say though. My brothers and sister are dating each other. Yep it definitely sounded weird.

The Cullen house was beautiful. It was this huge Victorian style house in the middle of the woods. My first thought was that Edward's parents were loaded, and that it seemed really ridiculous that he had a babysitting job. Then I just decided that Edward had his own reasons and it was personal.

Inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. It was really open and spacious with an inviting feel. The living room was like a picture out of a magazine. A home could truly tell the type of people who lived in it.

Well anyway right when I entered the living room I saw a beautiful man and woman about my parents' age (31) who I presumed to be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Well hello dear you must be Bella. Edward talks so fondly of you. I'm Esme, and I'm glad to finally meet the girl Edward spends all his Saturday nights with." she said.

That obviously embarrassed Edward because he went red in the face. Carlisle, well the rest of the Cullens, just chuckled silently.

"It's really nice to meet you both too Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Your home is very beautiful." I said politely.

"Thank you Bella, and you can call us me Esme and Carlisle." Esme said.

I gave a quick handshake to Carlisle, and followed Edward to where ever he was going. While walking I thought about Edward's parents. Esme exuded such a motherly nature that it seemed hard to believe that she wasn't a biological mother. Carlisle was the type that woman probably fawned over. You know what I mean. That gorgeous doctor that woman only dreamed of having. They looked so right together. The whole family looked perfect together. The beautiful picture observed from the awkward outsider looking in.

I ended up taking a tour of the house with Edward as my guide. The rest of the house was expectedly just as gorgeous as of what I'd already seen. We ended up in front of door on the third floor concluding our tour.

"And this is my room. Uh you want to come in?" Edward asked.

"Sure"

We went through the threshold, and I was pretty shocked at what I saw. His room was really something. Edward had hundreds upon hundreds of cds neatly organized upon his shelves. His room was pretty big too. It was big enough to fit a grand piano, a nice black leather couch, and a queen size bed. His walls didn't have much of a color though, which probably would have been a waste with shelves covering every inch of his walls.

"Edward your room is incredible. How well do play the piano Why didn't you tell me you played? How long have you collecting cds? How do you categorize and organize them? Alphabetical? Genre? Year? Or all three?" I said.

I had no idea why I was barricading Edward with these questions. I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought I did. I never knew that he was so music oriented.

"Um slow down there, and I'll answer your questions. I play piano well enough. I didn't tell you because it never came up. I've been collecting cds since I was a little younger than you, and I categorize them by alphabetical, genre, and year." he said hurriedly. As he said it he seemed indifferent about everything. I wonder why he didn't say anything about it before because music seemed like such a big part of his life judging by his room.

Well Edward didn't say much after that. He seemed kind of out of it. I didn't know why, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Edward suggested we go downstairs to where the rest of his family were.

When we got downstairs the boys were playing video games, and the girls were looking at them distastefully.

"Oh hey Bella. Now that Edward's done hogging you. Do you want to go upstairs and hang out with just us girls?" Alice asked.

Edward eyed me, and I nodded my head to tell him it was okay.

"Yeah, that would be cool," I said.

I waved an alas to Edward, and followed Alice and Rosalie to I presumed Alice's room.

Alice's room was in one word pink. It was pretty spacious, and probably a girl's dream room.

We all sat on Alice's pink queen size bed, and we got to know each other. That pretty much meant that they asked me a bunch of random questions out of no where. It was kind of like the first day I met Edward, and ever since then.

"So, Bella how old are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm 12," I answered.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Maybe a journalist or an author. Maybe even a teacher. I'm still undecided."

"Do you have any special hobbies that interests you?"

"No not really. I'm pretty boring. I really like to read if that counts."

"Okay. Um I know. Do you like to go shopping?"

"Its okay I guess. I just go when I really need to."

"Oooh Then could we take you someday?"

"If you want to. That sounds fun." truthfully I didn't know how "fun" it was going to be if she really did take me. Alice was so full of energy she could probably shop for hours.

n89988

"Can we give you a makeover?" and she really sounded excited when she asked this question. I'd be crazy to say no. I actually thought it was pointless. I didn't have to look pretty or whatever. Why did I have to. I didn't have anyone to prove myself too, but I did say yes to be polite.

"Sure. If you want too." Alice practically squealed when I accepted her offer.

Alice and Rosalie pretty much grabbed me toward Alice's closet, and then and there I didn't know if this was going to be "fun" either.

Alice's closet was huge. I could probably say that it was bigger than her bedroom, which was saying something. All her clothes, shoes, and accessories were categorized and neatly aligned into easily recognizable sections.

"I could probably find something for her," Alice said to herself.

Eventually Alice did find something that fit me that was also "school" appropriate. It was a simple shoulder length white blouse, a knee length blue satin skirt, and blue ballet flats. Then they started to do my hair and makeup. I warned Alice that my parents wouldn't like me wearing to much makeup, so to go light on it. Rosalie did my hair into boingy looking shiny curls. The end result was pretty good. I liked the clothes they picked out for me, simple and pretty. My makeup was pretty simple too. Alice just put some blue eye shadow and lip gloss on.

"Ah Bella you look so cute!" Alice said looking at me when they were done. Rosalie nodded her head in agreement and smiled at me. You know I bet some girls my age would be offended by that. That they were called cute like people did to little babies. I on the other hand took it as a compliment because lets face it I was still a little kid. Well compared to Rosalie and Alice I was.

"Thank you," I said.

"Well now that my work is done lets go downstairs and go see the boys," Alice said.

When we arrived downstairs we found the boys playing the typical Guitar Hero. Edward and Emmett were playing against each other. I could tell that Edward was schooling Emmett, and Emmett was getting mad. I mean he was getting red in the face.

After Edward officially beat Emmett he preceded to tackle Edward to the ground. They wrestled a little bit until Edward got a away. He started to run around the living room until Emmett gave up on chasing him. Edward was fast, and I didn't blame him for running. Emmett was huge.

By then Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and I were on the floor laughing our asses off. The boys then shook hands in truce, but that just made us laugh harder because they were both giving each other the stare down while doing so. The two somehow didn't notice the other people in the room because they were blushing profusely when realization hit them.

"Oh hi guys. You ready to go home now Bella? It's getting late," Edward said looking at his watch.

"Okay." I said. It was getting pretty dark outside. Time really did go by fast when you were having fun.

I followed Edward to his car waving goodbye to the rest of the Cullens on the way there. "Come back soon, Bella!" Alice got in before we drove away.

"So, did you like my family?" Edward said a bit after driving away from his house.

"Yeah they're really nice. I'm really glad you got so lucky with a great family," I said, and I really did mean it.

"Yeah I did get lucky. They liked you too you know. I hope you can get to come over again soon." he said smiling at me.

We were silent the rest of the way to my house. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more comfortable one. I was surprisingly tired from the day even though we didn't do much of anything strenuous. I was pretty much falling asleep when Edward declared that I was home.

As I was getting out of the car Edward said one phrase that just topped off my day, "Oh by the way Bella, you look beautiful.

**Hi to anyone who has been reading my story. I'm really really sorry for taking so long to update. I won't give a really crappy excuse though like it was school, my social life, sports blah blah blah. I just got a bit lazy. I'm really sorry again. This chapter is pretty boring, but I just wanted to introduce the rest of the Cullens. Remember in this story that Bella and Edward will get together in a romatic way. Just don't forget that. Give me some feedback please and review even if you hate it. Just tell me why. Bye, and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	5. SORRY

**I'm really, really sorry for those of you who might actually like this story, but I think that its kind of shitty. I don't think I'm going to continue it right now. I might continue it later in a couple months or so, but I'm not really up for the commitment right now. I just think that I'm too inexperienced a writer to write a story with this story line when I'm not giving it my full attention. Again I'm really, really sorry for people who liked this story, and I'll try to continue this story as soon as I'm ready.**


End file.
